particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Mikhail Maskhadov
Supreme Leader of the Empire and Regent of the Tsardom was the former undisupted ruler of Trigunia. Mashkhadov came to power on March 3020 following a massive election victory giving his political party, the Trigunskaya Narodnaya Partiya complete control of the government. He was often referred to as Tovarishch (Comrade) Maskhadov by his fellow countryman. On January 3022 he was removed from power and exiled from the nation. However, that would not be his fate as he was assassinated by an unknown man on the steps of his home. Early life Mikhail Maskhadov was born 10 October 2980 in Petrovgrad, to parents Ivan and Ekaterina. Prisoner In 2997, Maskhadov was sent to a labour camp in Cheya where prisoners selected him for their camp leader. In October 3001, revolting workers broke into the prison and freed the prisoners. Maskhadov would then go on to join a Communist group. In December 3001, he was arrested again but managed to escape the authorities. He then joined a Communist Paramilitary unit in Novy Olvar. In the spring of 3003, he was expelled from the Trigunia Communist Party for his racialist views. Formation of the TNP In 3015, Maskhadov created the Trigunskaya Narodnaya Partiya (Trigunia People's Party). Supreme Leader Trigunia during the years of 3009 to 3020 was in a virtual state of chaos. There was no central government and there were several political factions fighting for power. Maskhadov formed a strong nationalist party and began to campaign for the elections. Promising a restoration of Trigunia Imperial Power in Terra, Maskhadov's party was victorious in the elections winning complete control of the government. Maskhadov an opponent of Hulstrianization of Trigunia declared himself Supreme Leader. However, he did not claim the Tsar throne and instead declared himself regent for the time being. Many questions have been raised about the mental health of Maskhadov. He has been noted for frequently wearing his bathrobe during cabinet meetings. Creation of the Secret Police On November 3020, Maskhadov inspired by the old Deltarian way created the Okhrana (Department for Protecting the Public Security and Order). He appointed his closet friend and long time ally Boris Solomentsev as Minister of Justice which gave him complete control over the Okhrana. Upon the creation of the Okhrana, a massive purge took place in which 50% of the Trigunskaya Narodnaya Partiya were either killed or sent to labour camps. The Okhrana is considered to be a tool of Maskhadov in order to spread fear throughout the populace. Purge of the TNP On December 3021, the Trigunskaya Narodnaya Partiya was declared illegal with several party members being arrested for trumped up charges of conspiring against the state. The Okhrana made the majority of the arrests and it is believed that those arrested were killed without trial. Once the TNP was declared illegal, a new party called the National State Party / Nacionalhno Derẑavnaâ Partiâ. Exile and Assassination On January 3022, the Cossacks of Trigunia staged a coup effectively removing Mashkadov from power. All titles and unessential personal possessions were taken from him and he exiled. Several hours after being exiled, Mashkadov was assassinated on the steps of his home. Although the Cossack government promised an investigation there seems to be no reason to investigate the death of a tyant. Category:Trigunian people Category:Trigunia